Peripheral acceleration sensors in a vehicle measure accelerations in the vicinity of an impact location during an accident. These are used to then decide whether the restraint means are to be triggered. If there is a triggering signal from such peripheral acceleration sensors (satellites), this triggering signal is tested by a central control unit to determine whether it may be released. A plausibility check follows. For this purpose, the central control unit itself has acceleration sensors for determining this. This is relevant above all for side impact detection.